1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch and, more particularly, to a keyswitch utilizing a magnetic attraction force to drive a key cap to move with a support device between a non-pressed position and a pressed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipments for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. From consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for purpose of operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a keyswitch 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 comprises a base 10, a key cap 12, a circuit board 14, a support device 16 and a resilient member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the base 10. The support device 16 is disposed between the key cap 12 and the base 10 and used for supporting the key cap 12. The resilient member 18 is also disposed between the key cap 12 and the base 10. After the key cap 12 is pressed by a user, the resilient member 18 provides an elastic force for the key cap 12 so as to make the key cap 12 returns to the original position. The resilient member 18 is usually made of rubber and rubber may get fatigue after being used for a long time such that the lifetime of the keyswitch 1 may be reduced.